Another Heart Calls
by andersex
Summary: Relationships are never easy, especially not at WMHS. Kurt is falling for a straight boy, who might not be so straight? and Quinn always knew what she wanted...until a certain girl made her question it all. Sam/Quinn/Kurt/Rachel. expect the unexpected.
1. Teenage Dream

**Another Heart Calls**

Pairing: Quinn/Sam/Kurt/Rachel

those four people will become integrated together so crazily that you will be screaming by the end of this story lol. (Not a foursome!)

**Summary: **Relationships are never easy…especially not at WMHS. Kurt Hummel has finally come to grasps with the fact that developing a crush on straight boys will never get him anywhere…but is the straight boy in question really that straight? Quinn Fabray has always known where her life was going…until one person throws all her preconceptions out of whack. Inevitably: Sam/Kurt, Sam/Quinn, Sam/Rachel, or Quinn/Rachel. **Which one will be endgame? That's for me to know.**

**0_0**

**I'mma get your heart racing**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you rest your head on me,**  
**If that's what you need,**  
**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight**  
**Tonight**

**0_0**

"I'm happy for you, Quinn." Kurt said tightly as he did his best to focus his thoughts on anything besides the blonde in front of him and how happy she seemed to be. When she'd called him with an emergency earlier that morning he'd hurried over, fearing that baby gate 2.0 was on the rise, however when he'd gotten there he had been less than happy to know that all she wanted to do was have some girl talk about the date she'd apparently gone on with Sam the night before. Part of him was happy that she was happy but another part of him, more dominant than he would ever admit, was still convinced that Sam just _had_ to be gay. It wasn't just that Sam was gorgeous and funny and talented and—ah hell, he was the perfect guy. Kurt had studied the guy intensely and had yet to find any kind of flaw that could be used against him. He was sensitive and seemed to care about others, he was one of the few players on the football team who were actually passing all of their classes, and even though he knew that he would be bullied for joining glee club he stuck it out. Kurt found him completely fascinating and he had wanted to get to know him better, which was why he had tried to get him to sing a duet with him. No matter what Finn might say, or even his own _annoying_ conscience, he hadn't wanted to sing with Sam because of how he looked. He hadn't even wanted to sing with Sam because he was attractive, which he was—lord Jesus look at his mouth, he had just wanted to welcome the new boy to the club and get to know more about him. Something about the way Sam had introduced himself to the entire club had struck with him and he found himself intrigued, needing to know more.

And now he was about to find out the "more" that he'd been looking for…but unfortunately it was from a secondary source.

"I never thought I'd feel this way again." Quinn said softly, toying with a loose thread on her cheerio skirt. Kurt resisted the urge to smack her hand away from the thread and smiled once more, motioning for her to go on. "He makes me feel…" she hesitated, biting her lower lip. "Like I'm more than 'that girl who got p regnant last year'…you know?" Kurt nodded even though he, thankfully, did not know what it was like to be known as a teenage parent.

"He's just so different from Finn and Puck; he actually listens when I talk." She said with a giggle as Kurt actually smiled genuinely for the first time that night, imagining the gorgeous smile that always seemed to be present on—

No!

He was _not_ going to do this again. He was done crushing on straight boys who would never reciprocate his feelings, all it ever ended up doing was hurting him and he was tired of it. He didn't need to have a boyfriend in his life to be happy; he could do it on his own…like he'd proved in his performance of Le Jazz Hot the week before.

Which Sam had seemed pretty impressed by.

Damnit!

No matter how hard he tried he could not get Sam Evans out of his head. It was almost as it he was imprinted inside of it, refusing to budge until Kurt fell hopelessly and unrequitedly in love with the blonde Adonis. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty sure he already had. Fuck, he was such a horrible friend.

"I'm making the right decision, right?" Quinn asked hesitantly, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, she looked like someone had just told her Bambi's mom got shot again, before reassuring her that Sam was perfect and that dating him would be good for her reputation and blah blah blah. All he wanted to do was tell her that Sam was bad news and to dump him but he knew he couldn't do that to her, she didn't deserve it.

"He's a great guy, Quinn. You're very lucky." Quinn just blushed and nearly squealed when her phone started to vibrate in her lap. She picked it up and Kurt could see the change in her face when she picked it up.

"Hey, Sam." She said nervously, biting her lower lip. She turned away to talk to him and Kurt pushed himself off of the bed and pretended to be engrossed in critiquing Quinn's wardrobe but in all honesty when he looked in the closet all he could see was green.

Jealously.

**0_0**

"Samuel, are you ready for school yet?"

He groaned and rolled over in bed, nearly rolling off the side as he scrambled to remain horizontal. He still wasn't used to living with his parents, since he'd gone to an all boy boarding school previously, so the morning wake up calls were fairly new to him. He rubbed his eyes and struggled to sit up, feeling a wave of tiredness washing over him as he slowly climbed out of bed and got up for the day. He went through his morning ritual almost as if on auto-pilot and before he was really even aware of it he was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of him half eaten.

"Did you do your homework?" His mom asked, attempting to strike up a conversation with her comatose son. He shrugged and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth, wondering if there was any way he would be able to sneak out of the house without his mom offering him a ride to school.

"Jeffrey is going to drive you to school."

"Mom, no." he said firmly, continuing to shovel down the cereal. He could see his mom frowning from across the table but he wasn't going to change his mind, he didn't want "Jeffrey" driving him anywhere let alone to school.

"Sammy—"

"Please don't call me that." He said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "Only Dad can."

"Sam…"

"Not now." He stood up, put the dish in the sink, and with his book bag in hand he walked out of the door and towards the bus station hoping that he hadn't missed it. He, thankfully, managed to catch the bus to school and made it in time for his first class. He sat in the back slouched down hoping to catch a nap if he was lucky but he was interrupted by a vibration emitting from his phone. He flipped it open and a smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was from.

Quinn Fabray.

He still found it shocking and exciting that she seemed to like him. Prior to coming to McKinley he'd only known three women, his mom, an old English teacher, and his grandmother. When he'd started school on the first day he'd been almost overwhelmed but now it almost felt normal to see girls walking down the same hallways as the boys without risking expulsion. He found that he actually liked seeing the girls around, which was most definitely a relief to him because it proved that he wasn't actually gay. He hadn't been lying to Quinn when he said that wasn't gay, because he wasn't…or at least he didn't think he was. Going to an all guy's school made your dating options at zero unless you liked guys and he was a teenage boy…he couldn't help it. He'd never really seen it as being gay or being straight, it just seemed normal because he was surrounded by guys at every corner and there were no girls even around for him to consider being interested in. So when a cute boy, he did have eyes so he noticed how attractive the boy was, asked him out…who was he to say no? After awhile they became practically inseparable and he had been devastated initially when his parents had told him that they were going to be moving to a new town and living as an actual family, or as much of one as they could without his father in the picture. He hadn't known what it was going to be like at first, he'd thought that it was just going to be him and his mom, but then Jeffrey moved in. He was sure the guy was probably really nice but he didn't want or need another dad, so he resented the dude for that reason alone. Thankfully he'd been pretty busy with football, glee club, and now Quinn so he hadn't had to see the guy more than twice. Speaking of Quinn…

"**Been thinking bout you."**

"**Same here." **He texted back

"**how was ur weekend?"**

"**football. You?"**

"**cheerios. Lunch today?"**

"**yes. Jock or glee?"**

"**glee table. Want to talk to kurt bout something."**

Sam wasn't sure exactly why, but when Quinn mentioned Kurt a weird feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He still felt bad, well not bad but awkward, about the duet situation and he hadn't really talked to the other boy since that day. He wasn't sure if he should apologize since he technically hadn't done anything wrong and Kurt had been the one to sever the partnership, but he felt like he should. He'd had lots of opportunities but it had just seemed odd so he'd kept silent, preferring their silent truce of avoidance. Well, it was avoidance on his part…it was probably just lack of thought on Kurt's. He had no reason to be on Kurt's radar, especially since they'd really only ever had a few conversations and they were solely about glee.

"**k. see you then."**

"**k :')"**

He flipped his phone shut and tried to focus on the blackboard in front of him, attempting to quell the foreign feelings that were occurring in his stomach.

**0_0**

"Quinnie, when are you going to invite that nice boy over for supper?" Her mom asked questioningly that night at the dinner table, clasping her hands in front of her and smiling earnestly. Quinn smiled tentatively and looked down at the table cloth, fingering the cloth absently. She wasn't sure if she was ready to introduce her…whatever Sam was, to her mom yet. She knew that her mom was going to adore him, he was pretty much perfect, but introducing him to her mom would make it so much more real and they would have to define their relationship. She really liked Sam, more than she'd liked anybody in a really long time, and she was afraid of pushing him away. She was a hard person to get close to ever since Beth and she knew that if she tried to move too quickly she would get scared and push him away like she'd inevitably done with Puck, and she didn't want to make the same mistakes all over again.

"I'm not sure mom." She said awkwardly, pushing her food away from her and standing up. "I've got homework to do." She fled from the table before her mother had a chance to say anything else and went straight to her room, closing the door behind her firmly. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding, breathing in deeply as she attempted to calm her racing heart. She wasn't ready for Sam to meet her mother...hell, she wasn't sure she _ever _wanted them to meet. Was that a bad sign? She didn't have the most experience with guys but she could remember proudly bringing Finn home to meet her parents shortly after their third date yet she and Sam had been dating for two weeks and she'd yet to even consider the possibility. She loved that he listened when she spoke and seemed to genuinely like her despite her past, but was that enough to base a relationship on? When she'd been with Finn, and even Puck, she'd always felt a connection between them, chemistry, but with Sam it just felt safe and normal…were relationships supposed to be that way? As if on cue, her phone rang from across the room and she picked it up with a smile on her face.

"**You home?"**

"**yes" **She texted back quickly.

"**can I see you?"**

"**not tonight. Plans with Sam."**

"**fuck bieber."**

"**be nice."**

"**why? He's not nice 2 me. He stol my girl."**

"**he couldn't steal me, I wasn't yours."**

"**pretty much were, babe."**

"**not officially, puck. Leave him and me alone."**

"**you know you love it."**

She did, in fact, love it…but she wasn't about to tell him that. Going to juvenile hall had really smartened Puck up and he'd actually become somewhat of a better guy. He didn't throw people in dumpsters anymore and was never seen with a slushy; hell, he'd even been nice to Rachel Berry in glee the other day. They were all glad that he was back as when he went to juvie they were left with only 11 members and technically couldn't compete, but Quinn was happier than the others for reasons that she couldn't explain. She and Puck had always had a connection, even if she hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, and now after everything they'd gone through last year…it was stronger than ever. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him or the idea that someone like him found it in their hearts to love her, but she couldn't deny her attraction to the mohawked boy who had gotten her pregnant. However, she would never let him know that's how she felt.

"**you wish" **she texted back.

"**sure babe, whateva you say. I'll be seein ya."**

"**yeah, in your dreams." **She knew it was a horrible comeback but she refused to let him have the last word.

"**you're always there babe, don't worry ;)" **…or maybe he _would_ have the last word.

**0_0**

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Finn looked hesitant; like he was afraid she was going to break, so she took his hand and guided it towards where she wanted it, smiling when he found his mark. The boy looked like he was about to pass out and Rachel almost felt bad for him as she knew how difficult it must be for him to control himself. They were in the hot tub together in her en-suite bathroom in nothing but their underwear and she had finally decided that it was time for them to reach second base. She was, of course, worried about whether or not she would be adequate at the performance of oral sex, but she figured that it couldn't be that difficult if uneducated loose women like Santana Lopez were able to grasp the concept. As Finn's hands grazed over her breasts lightly she felt her mind drifting to glee club, and all the solo's that she would hopefully get to perform over the coming months. Sectional's was in a few weeks and they still hadn't narrowed down their song selections. Rachel had tried to give their teacher a manila folder filled with 89 song selections that she'd been looking through but he hadn't been interested in seeing it, saying that he had a plan of his own.

She hoped that this plan worked out better than his idea to do Rocky Horror in front of the entire high school…and their parents. To say that her fathers had enjoyed her rendition of "Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me" would be the understatement of the century. She'd never seen a red so deep as the one that had settled on Hiram Berry's face as he watched his only child caress her body and sing about sex in front of the entire community. She had enjoyed every minute of it of course, what actress wouldn't enjoy performing Rocky Horror, but in the grand scheme of things it hadn't been the best decision Mr. Schue had ever made in his entire life. She wondered—

She was jolted from her thoughts when Finn began kissing her neck, seemingly tired of touching her boobs and not receiving any kind of response. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in doing sexual activities, because she was, but things between the two of them had just seemed so weirdly. Nothing had changed but yet it felt like _everything_ had changed, and she didn't know why. Suddenly Finn's kisses weren't sweet and romantic but sloppy and repulsive, and she wasn't sure exactly when the transition had occurred. She had hoped that the events of this evening would help their relationship but now that it was actually happening she couldn't help but feel like it was the worst decision she'd ever made. It was…awkward, being in the hot tub with Finn like this. She methodically went through the steps like the trained actress she was, sliding down his boxer shorts and sliding her hand in, taking him in her hand. She felt him shudder against her and she wondered for a second if it was over already, but it wasn't. It didn't take long though before it was over and she was leaning back against him in the hot tub, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by his mouth closing upon hers, kissing her fiercely as he pulled her body flush against his. Before she really knew what was happening he had removed her bra and was lowering his mouth to her nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking. She knew that it was supposed to feel good but all she could feel was discomfort and awkwardness so she casually brought his lips away from her nipple and caught them in a kiss. He then slid his hand into her bikini bottom and pulled her closer towards him, going through the mechanics of oral sex. She knew that it was supposed to be a really good feeling but it just felt like he was a toddler looking for a toy that he couldn't find so she decided it would be a good time to test out her acting abilities, preparing herself for a future role that may involve a scene of a sexual nature. When it was over he reclined in the hot tub and pulled her body close to his, wrapping an arm around her as he tenderly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered affectionately in her ear, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I love you too." She replied, wondering to herself if she meant it or if she was still acting.

0_0

**AN: **Not sure if you guys are going to like it…let me know!


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Chapter Two: ** Just The Way You Are

**0_0**

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

0_0

When Kurt walked into glee the next day, he felt a certain tension lingering in the room that he couldn't identify. It couldn't be Santana or Brittany since the two girls were talking in the corner, Mercedes was talking to Mike and Tina, Artie was jamming in the corner, Quinn and Sam were being obnoxiously cute as they sat in the back talking about something or another, and…

He nearly stopped walking when he saw where the tension was coming from. Rachel and Finn were sitting next to each other but it was almost as if they were sitting on opposite sides of the globe, their posture was so frigid and tense. If he knew Rachel, he could foresee at least one diva moment before the end of practice, probably resulting in Finn running out after her in an attempt to comfort her. He was proved wrong when he saw her tap Finn's shoulder hesitantly and he practically fell out of his seat to get away from her, heading over to the other side of the room and sitting down next to Mike. Kurt was about to say something when he was interrupted by Mr. Schue coming in the room with a box in his hands and a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Kurt took the only available seat next to Rachel and crossed his legs, wondering what was coming next.

"Okay guys, I have exciting news!" Mr. Schuster said happily, nearly bouncing in excitement. "I'm sure you all remember the performance of Rocky Horror that we did a few weeks ago, right?" Kurt shuddered as he remembered the horrificness of Rachel singing touch-a, touch-a, touch me to Sam and did his best to keep listening to their teacher.

"Even though we never performed for the public except your parents there was a talent scout in town that weekend to see the cheerio's and she ended up seeing one of ours rehearsals and really liked it. She wants the glee club to perform at a Broadway Rocky Horror 35th Anniversary Performance! They asked us to perform two numbers from Rocky Horror and two numbers of our own choosing."

The entire glee club was up screaming and cheering before Schue even had a chance to finish his sentence and Kurt, for one, was almost dizzy with exhilaration. It was his ultimate dream to perform on Broadway and the idea of doing it at the age of seventeen? He could barely believe his luck!

"So I want to get started on numbers right away. I've paired you all up based on random selection and this is how it's going to work. Your assignment is going to last the next two months and each pair has to come up with two numbers complete with choreography. I'm giving you two months because I want these to be good guys, and then the best two numbers will be the ones were going to perform. We'll also be performing one of the rocky horror numbers and the two songs of our choosing at Sectional's as it is the week after the Rocky Horror performance. So now that we've got that established, here are the pairs."

Kurt crossed his fingers and prayed that he would get someone who was at least someone vocally talented. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ended up paired with Mike Chang after the debacle that had been Sing!

"Okay guys, Mike and Tina are together, Santana and Finn, Rachel and Quinn, Kurt and Sam, Mercedes and Puck, and Artie and Brittany. The hat of fate has chosen so your couples are permanent. If you can't find common ground come see me as soon as possible but know that your group will not be changing, no matter what."

Kurt sat unmoving in his chair as he listened to Mr. Schue prattle on about the assignment but it was as if he couldn't hear a thing. He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset that he and Sam were going to be paired together for the assignment, but he knew that if he dared look at the blonde he would probably do something he would regret at a later point. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Mercedes grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the room, nearly causing him to fall over a chair in the haste. When they were outside in the hallway she whirled around and faced him, jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Oh hell naw, not again."

Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to reiterate on her previous declaration.

"I saw the look on your crazy white boy face when Schue said you were with Sam. We are not going through this again, Kurt. Sam is straight, and he has a girlfriend."

"I am aware of that, Mercedes." He said with a scowl on his face. "You don't need to constantly remind me."

"You sure? 'cuz I remember the same situation going down last year…and you know how that ended up."

"Sam isn't Finn." Kurt said weakly, knowing that he was only being half truthful. "It isn't like that; I just think that he's talented. Our voices will harmonize together perfectly, I hope." Mercedes looked skeptical at this but Kurt just rolled his eyes and pushed past the diva and into the room, sliding into his chair with the sensations of a migraine coming along. He was truthfully thinking about ditching the rest of glee practice since everyone seemed engrossed in their new partnerships until suddenly someone had plopped down in the seat beside of him and was staring at him curiously. He turned his head to the side slowly and locked eyes with Sam, blinking a few times before it clicked in that the blonde buy was actually sitting next to him.

"Sam." He said politely, doing a slight finger wave. Sam mimicked the wave and kicked his feet up onto the seat in front of him, pulling something about of his book bag and showing it to Kurt. Kurt took the device in his hand and looked it over a few times before starting to shuffle through the songs. Most of them were numbers that he would never in a million years contemplate performing—Nickelback, really? But some of them actually had potential and he wondered how the blonde boy's music taste had become so varied.

"I actually have a few ideas?" Sam said, almost phrasing it as a question. Kurt raised an eyebrow and his eyes nearly dropped out of his head when he saw the song that Sam wanted them to sing.

"No."

"You haven't even given it a chance!"

"…because it's ridiculous, no way."

"Oh c'mon, where's your adventurous spirit?"

"It got left behind with last seasons Prada bags…no way am I singing that."

"Why not? It will be fun!"

"Only if your idea of fun is comparable to a day at the dentist."

"…and what if it is?"

"then you are even more screwed up than I already think you are."

Sam just grinned at this and leaned in slowly, face inches away from Kurt's face, and whispered in his ear, his breath lingering.

"I think you'll learn to like it."

**0_0**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kurt said the next night as they stood together in his basement bedroom, pacing idly. "It's ridiculous!"

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended not to be engrossed with the pacing that the brunette in front of him was doing, and tried to focus his attentions on his girlfriend that he was supposed to be texting.

"**Wut u doin?"**

He practically cringed. He hated it when she seemed to become incapable of using real words to communicate through text message. Just because you weren't talking out loud and being judged, it didn't mean that you could just totally forgo the usage of grammar. It bothered him a lot more than he wanted to admit and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt texted in full sentences.

No! He wasn't going to think about Kurt texting or Kurt in general.

"It's going to be fun." He said to Kurt, before typing out a response to Quinn.

"**rehearsing with kurt, he's being difficult."**

"**lol leav and com with me."**

"**busy, Quinn. Want to win."**

"**oh cmon"**

"**no, sorry. Not today."**

" **: ( "**

"Are you even listening to me?" Kurt practically screeched, waving his hand in front of Sam's face. He looked up at the brunette boy in amusement and cocked his head to the side as he watched the younger boy pace the length of the entire room. He could feel his phone vibrating in his hand but he pocketed it and pushed himself up off of the bed, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and holding him in place so that he couldn't pace any longer.

"You need to calm down." He said calmly, looking the boy in the eyes. He saw something flash in Kurt's eyes but before he could think about what it meant it was gone and Kurt was sighing, pushing Sam away from him and playing with his bangs idly.

"I'm calm; I just don't want to do this song."

"Why not? You were totally on board with Britney."

"That was different." Kurt said indignantly, turning to face him. "Britney actually has talent. Without auto-tune Ke$ha would sound like a dirty rat on drugs." Sam just rolled his eyes and tossed the sheet music at Kurt, who barely managed to catch it before it hit him in the face.

"Let's just sing it, okay? If it's bad we'll move on."

"Why do you even want to sing it so bad? That's what I don't get. You don't strike me as a Ke$ha fan…"

"Mr. Schue said that he wanted us to get out of our comfort zones, and I know that neither one of us would ever sing it by choice. I just want to win, okay?" Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing Sam was right, before reaching over to the laptop and loading up the karaoke track for the song.

_"Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough"_

Sam couldn't help but notice that Kurt was having more fun then he'd intended to when he saw the brunette start to sashay his hips to the beat as he finished his verse and motioned for Sam to sing his.

_"And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace"_

At this point Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he started doing outrageous dance movies, pretending to be Ke$ha, as Sam just glared and pretended to be completely engrossed in the sheet music. Sam actually found Kurt's antics to be completely adorable but he pretended that he didn't as he didn't want to weird the other boy out. He wasn't sure what it was about Kurt Hummel, but he was so funny to be around that laughter just seemed to be infectious when he was in the room. He bit his lip and watched as Kurt started to sing the pre-chorus, wondering why it was that he found the younger boy so fascinating.

_"I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)"_

Kurt finished the pre-chorus and looked over at Sam, smirking evilly before grabbing the blonde boy and pulling him closer to him. As they sang the chorus he started choreographing some dance moves that looked they were straight out of a porno they were so raunchy, but the look on Sam's face was hilarious so he continued to do them.

_"Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!"  
_

Sam seriously thought he was going to die when Kurt practically started gyrating, he was dancing so sexily. He felt like the room had almost gotten twice as hot as it had been previously and he wondered just how much longer he'd be able to watch Kurt dance like that without going completely insane. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and spun him around, dipping him down low as the brunette boy sputtered indignantly, not having expected Sam to get into the choreography. 

_"We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!"  
_

As they sang the final line of the chorus Sam pulled Kurt close to him on impulse and felt his heart constrict when he realized how close they were from each other's faces. He completely missed his transition into the second verse and they just stood there, practically face to face, as the background music continued on. Sam opened his mouth from saying something but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, which comepltly shattered the moment. He backed up and cough awkwardly before pulling the phone out of his pocket and cringing when he saw that it was Quinn on the other end. He looked between the phone and Kurt for a few moments before sighing and saying that he would be right back before heading out into the hallway, wondering what the _hell_ had just gone down in that room.

**0_0  
**

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one..."_

"Uh Rachel…?" Quinn said in annoyance, glaring up from the screen of her cell phone at the brunette girl who was singing a solo in front of the bathroom mirror. "It's supposed to be a duet, not a solo…you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, Quinn." Rachel said with a scoff. "Don't insult my intelligence. I am perfectly aware at what we've been assigned to do but you've been so busy texting that I decided to do some vocal warm-ups and have been doing so for the past two hours…is isn't my fault that you've just now decided to notice." Quinn rolled her eyes and put the phone down for the time being, wondering why Sam refused to text her back. She knew that he was rehearsing with Kurt at the moment but couldn't he take breaks to talk to her? _She_ was his girlfriend…didn't that mean something?

"Well, what did you have in mind for duets?" Quinn asked sourly, still angry about the fact that Sam hadn't texted her back.

"I've actually given it a lot of thought." The brunette started to rant, looking more excited than Quinn had seen her in awhile. It was weird seeing Rachel as being anything but annoying and crazy…it was a nice change.

"I was thinking we could sing a Katy Perry song, if that's okay with you? Her songs are inspirational and stick up for the rights of women and I believe—"

"Okay, Rach." Quinn interrupted her, not wanting to get into a huge debate on how women are objectified and what not. "We can sing Katy Perry, any song in particular?"

"My favorites are Thinking of You, E.T and Who am I living for…are any of those satisfactory for you? I'm not used to accepting input…this is odd for me."

"I've only heard of the first one." Quinn said weakly, preparing for a diva freak out. She was surprised when the brunette just shrugged and pulled out the sheet music. Quinn looked the words over quickly and felt all the color drain from her face when she clued in to the subject matter of the song.

"This is a love song."

"Yeah, your point?"

"I am not singing a love song to you, man hands."

"Man hands? Really? I thought we were past that Quinn. We have to work together for the next two months; shouldn't we try to be at least somewhat cordial with each other?"

"Sure, I'll be cordial when we pick a different song."

"If you want a different song, pick it yourself!"

"Well, maybe I will !" Quinn said indignantly, picking up her phone and heading out of the room. She took the stairs two at a time and was already dialing Sam's number by the time she hit the pavement outside the Berry home.

He would understand.

**0_0**

****The second the door slammed shut behind Quinn, Rachel sunk down to the floor and cradled her head in her hands. She wanted to cry, scream, and many other emotions but all she could do was sit there and stare at the wall and wonder how she kept managing to push people away. She hadn't even tried to alienate Quinn yet she'd still pushed her duet partner away, and now they would never win if Quinn refused to be anywhere near her. She had to win, it was who she was, so she was going to have to find some way to make it up to the blonde. She sighed and picked herself up off of the floor and settled down onto the bed, grimacing when she saw that she had four missed calls from Finn. She hadn't talked to him since the ordeal the other day and she wasn't 100% sure if she actually wanted to, which she knew probably wasn't a good thing. It had been awkward and horrifying for her but he had enjoyed it immensely so she was afraid that if she talked to him again he would want to do _it_ again…and she so didn't want to.

She wasn't sure why, but it was a completely repulsive idea to her.

It was at times likes these that she actually missed Jesse. Yes he had pressured her into doing things that she hadn't been sure she'd wanted to do, but it had seemed like an attractive idea. She had never been physically repulsed with the idea of doing…things…with him as she was with Finn. She sucked in a deep breath and mustered up all the courage she had in her and picked up her phone, dialing a familiar number that she'd sworn never to call again.

"Hello?"

"…Jesse?"

**AN: Uh oh! Why is Rachel calling Jesse? What is going on with Sam and Kurt? Is Quinn being a bitch or realistic? Let me know! **


End file.
